The Unexpected
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: I didn’t expect to be calm. Any other person would be shaking in fright, begging Allen to stop in vain and screaming as he threw you to the ground and killed you. But, for some strange reason, I wasn't scared. I just smiled. AllenXLenalee - LEMON!


Hello everyone!

I just started reading and watching D. Gray-man about a month ago. I gotta say that it is the best anime I've watched or even heard of in a long ass time. Allen-kun is sexy! ^^ So, I'm in love with the AllenXLenalee pairing and I figured that there is some obvious love brewing in the manga at least (there aren't enough episodes that are watchable so I haven't watched much-_-) Hence, I have written this fic. I am VERY eager to see what happens to Allen when the 14th Noah takes over and I wanted to see Lenalee and Allen fuck so bad, that I wrote about both. The first part is when the 14th attacks (it sounds like a movie title^^) and the second is the lemon.

YAY FOR LEMONS AND VIOLENCE AND D. Gray-Man!!

Okay...on to the warnings and stuff:

**I do not own D. Gray-man or its characters. _WARNING: There is strong sexual content, violence, gore, and some alcohol drinking invloved in the fic. If you are not suitible to read this (if you had to consider whether or not you are...don't read it) then I advise you do something about it. (You can read it if you want just don't blame me if you're scarred for the rest of your life...)_**

Okay! Now on to the fic! (PLEASE REVIEW!!)

* * *

I hadn't ever really put much thought into my own death. I hadn't ever really put much thought in what Allen's being the 14th Noah. I hadn't ever really worried that he would lose to that part of himself. I was more concerned about how Allen felt about it to think about how it could possibly affect me.

Maybe I should have put more thought into it.

But, of course, why would I have thought it would put me in the line of fire? I trusted Allen with my heart, mind, body, and soul. Besides, I knew only four things about Allen and the 14th Noah's relationship in the first place.

1.) The 14th existed within Allen and was like his 'dark' side.

2.) The 14th was supposed to emerge from Allen's subconscious to take over his body.

3.) Allen could only play the piano because the 14th could.

4.) When the 14th would take over, Allen had to kill someone close to him. Not many people. Not all his friends. Just one person.

My knowledge beyond that point was ever changing as more people's opinions on the matter altered mine. Though, as one of his best friends, I never believed or even considered the fact that Allen would hurt any of us.

Especially not me. He had protected me from everything else in Earth, Heaven and Hell.

Again, I never once thought for a second that I would be attacked by something Allen _couldn't_ kill. No exceptions. Allen could do nothing. Nothing at all.

After all, how can you protect someone from something when _you're_ the one attacking that person?

Answer: you can't.

No exceptions.

But, I didn't think of that. In fact, as it was happening to me right before my eyes, I couldn't have considered it, either. It…all just happened so fast.

Brother had summoned Lavi, Krory, Allen, Kanda, Miranda, and I to the roof of our new hideout to discuss a new mission. The last step before we would attempt to kill the Earl. Komui was almost a hundred percent sure that I was the Heart. We had ever other Innocence piece. All we had to do was kill the remaining Noah: Road and Tyki. Easy, right?

Not really.

Brother, just as the rest of the people present at the time, also didn't see the 14th Noah as a threat. Not when he found out it was inside Allen. Not after General Cross died. And not when we were planning the mission.

I had to wonder, after was all said and done, if he had still been so sure of that as Allen suddenly activated the Crown Clown's Innocence and thrust his claws through my right shoulder.

Even after my blood hit the floor heavily and a scream of either pain or horror, I couldn't tell, came from my mouth, no one registered the fact that anything had happened. Of course, they all looked at us, examined my wounds and the horrified expression on Allen's face.

Only a moment later, long enough for Allen to free his left hand and raise it as if to impale me again, I heard Miranda let out a shriek of terror, similar to mine.

I hadn't ever thought that the 14th Noah could really possess Allen's body. I hadn't ever thought that I would die before the war ended. I hadn't ever thought that Allen, the boy I loved more than my own brother, would be the one to kill me. I hadn't ever thought that I'd be staring into those beautiful, silvery gray eyes, only to see my blood covered figure marred by fear in them.

But, it was happening.

And after the fact that Allen had basically just skewered me with his hand, I didn't expect to be calm.

Any other person would be shaking in fright, begging Allen to stop in vain and screaming as he threw you to the ground and killed you. But, for some strange reason, as I gazed into those scared but still devastatingly beautiful silver eyes, I wasn't scared. I didn't fear him in the least. I just smiled.

Maybe it was because if he had truly been completely taken over, he wouldn't look like he gave a damn. He'd just kill me, lick his claws clean, and walk away like a cold blooded killer. Allen wouldn't be crying rivers, dropping to his knees, shaking uncontrollably, or gasping in fright either.

And he definitely wouldn't have spoken to me about it.

"L-Lenalee…I…I…oh, god. What have I done?! Lenalee, please, run! Run away!! I can't control myself. If you don't run, I'll kill you!"

My smile held strong and, with some difficulty and a sharp pain from my wounded shoulder, I got to my knees. My left hand didn't shake as I reached up to cup his well defined cheek. Blood lust flashed across his face and his eyes narrowed angrily as our skin made contact.

I expected the hit this time. One moment I was next to him, the next I was against a wall, which cracked and shattered due to the body print of me the flight had left imprinted in said wall. I felt something break. A rib maybe. I wasn't sure. Nor did I care.

I fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'. More blood splattered to the cobblestone beneath me. I heard Allen scream this time, though, instead of myself.

I lifted my head heavily, the act being almost unbearably painful, and gazed sympathetically at the boy before me as he tugged and yanked at his lovely white hair in confused fury. Tears streamed down his face and he was crouched down in a ball-like form. His eyes squeezed shut tightly as he most likely tried to make the whole thing go away like a nightmare.

Again, slower this time, I gathered myself and stood. My legs trembled and I stumbled, but I eventually made my way over to Allen. He gazed up at me, ceasing his screams and biting his lip until blood ran down his chin. I knew my physical pain was exquisite, but his emotional pain must have outweighed mine by a margin I could not name.

"Please…just leave me, Lenalee. I can't stand this…please…I'm begging you…please!" His broken muttering was a whisper against deft ears. I trusted Allen. Perhaps the most foolish thing I'd ever done, but I trusted him.

"No," was my curt reply as I dropped to my knees in front of him. The livid expression returned and he snarled with the need to crunch my skull until he could see what was inside my head. I ignored it, flashing him a blissful grin. His eyes widened and he slammed his left hand through the stone at his side. His best weapon was now buried in the roof, leaving me in the clear for the most part.

Knowing that, if he could at all help it, he would not punch me with the human hand, I threw myself against his chest, both arms clutching him like my lifeline. His gasp was in chorus with that of our comrades, frozen in shock until now.

"What the fuck are you doing, Lenalee!? Get the fuck away from him!!"

"Lavi is right, Miss Lenalee! Please flee!" Krory had a guarding hand on Lavi's shoulder. Most likely keeping him in place.

I knew well that they would not hear my response, but I threaded my fingers in Allen's hair, pressed my chest to his, and whispered, "I don't care."

Allen's speeding heart thumped unevenly against my left breast. "L-Lenalee…"

"No." I wouldn't let him do it.

"Please, I--"

"Don't push me away. If you must kill me because of this thing, then so be it. Allen, slaughter me. I don't care. Just let me stay like this with you in my last moments."

His heart skipped a beat before his crying intensified extensively. His right arm crushed me to him, not in a manner as to harm me, but to express his need to hold me. I closed my eyes in content. Ah, what a way to die. I was so comfortable. And Allen's body was so warm.

"Why!? Why are you doing this!?"

My eyes slid open and the sounds of Allen's broken weeping grew stronger. Subconsciously, my hand started stroking his head lovingly.

"Why you ask?"

He nodded once, sniffling and digging his hand further into the gravel coated floor.

I pressed my lips to his ear and smiled, knowing he'd feel it. Then, I answered like it was the simple thing in the world, "Silly Allen. It's because I love you."

His body stiffened. His heart skipped two more beats. I didn't care if I died now. I had done almost everything I wanted to in life. Only items on the list yet to be checked off being listening to Allen tell me he loved me back, kissing Allen, making sweet love to Allen, marrying Allen and having his kids.

Oh well. Can't have everything we want, right?

I heard Allen break his Anti-Akuma weapon free from the cobblestone. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for time to stop for Lenalee Lee for good. But instead of clawed fingers snapping my spine to slash through my heart and finish me for good, I felt a warm, almost human hand weave its fingers through my shoulder length hair.

"Lenalee."

Allen's voice, which was now calm but slightly dazed, called for my attention. I gazed at the messy starch white hair curiously. Why wasn't I dead yet?

"Lenalee, it's alright. I'm…not going to hurt you. The Noah lost control. I…we beat him, Lenalee. You're safe, now. Don't worry."

I nodded and snuggled into Allen's shoulder, sighing, "That's a relief."

He chuckled grimly. "What happened to not being afraid of me?"

"I'm not. I don't like seeing you in pain like that. Promise me you won't shy away from me after this. I don't care what Brother and the others say. Please?"

"I promise…only if you promise me something in return."

I pulled away to stare up into his watery gray eyes. "What's that?"

Allen's gaze fell to my bleeding shoulder. A grimace found his face and he sighed, "You're hurt. Badly. I'll tell you later. Let's get you to see the head nurse."

I was being cradled to his chest, his arms around me bridal style before I could start protesting. "But, Allen--"

"Nope."

"You haven't even—"

"If it's either a request for me to tell you or put you down, the answer is no."

I sighed and let my head fall to his shoulder. I smiled and murmured, "I love you."

He didn't falter. And as the seductive invitation for rest was answered by my fading conscious, I heard my fallen angel whisper in reply, "I love you, too, Lenalee. And…thank you."

Then, everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When I next opened my eyes, a blinding light was bearing down on me. I raised my left arm to shelter my eyes from the evil light above me. A sharp pain shot through my shoulder as I tried to sit up and something else protested from my chest.

Closer evaluation of my body revealed that I had a protective wrap around my shoulder, ending at my elbow. My chest was covered in bandages and I was shirtless. It didn't matter because the bandages covered my breasts. The only thing covering my lower half was a blue pair of shorts.

The rest of me was fine, I suppose, except for the many bruises. And the soreness. The wounds were healed, but I was horribly sore. My whole body felt like I had been lying there for months.

Maybe I had been. I didn't know anything except that I was in the castle's medical section and that I had no idea where Allen was. Or anyone else, for that matter. But, I was concerned with Allen. The whole ordeal must have been traumatizing for him.

Crawling out of bed with a few moans of pain to go along with the act, I exited the room and made my way toward the third floor. It was strange that HQ seemed so empty. But, I could hear the Science Department messing around in the labs, so I didn't worry about it.

The elevator dinged, signaling I was at my stop. Continuing slowly and carefully down the corridor, I met some trouble.

Well, actually, I don't know whether or not to call it trouble.

Out of an open door, stumbled Lavi. He was obviously drunk out of his mind. Wasted actually. Kanda tumbled out just before Brother and Krory did. All of them were drunk as skunks.

Wait a minute. My Brother was drunk? Even more illogical: _Kanda_ was drunk? And in Allen's room drunk for that matter?! What the hell was going on?

The "merry foursome" linked arms and chuckled between themselves as they neared the corner. I slid against the wall, hoping to avoid them now that their senses were dulled by alcohol. It worked.

"Wow. I'm sooo glad that our Allen's back!"

"Yeah, I never doubted that kid for a second…Never!" Did Kanda really just say that?

"I thought we'd have to kill him…but, now we don't! And he bought us whiskey! Good kid, that Allen!" Ah…I see. Smart move, Allen. Buy whiskey and give it to Brother and his buffoons when they come to kill you. Nice move indeed.

As the drunken giggling entered the elevators, I proceeded to make my way towards Allen's room. Only…I hit another obstacle. Literally.

I ran head first into something hard, warm, and partially naked. Very warm. I strangely didn't want to move. Even if this object did smell like whiskey.

"Lenalee." A disapproving voice scolded gently from the object I was slumped against.

Oh. It wasn't an object…it was Allen.

No wonder I was so comfortable when pressed up against it.

I gazed up into silver eyes and grinned sheepishly. Then, my eyes widened in shock. I had forgotten how _tall_ he was. He must have towered nearly five inches over me. And he was younger than me, too! But, what really got me was what he was wearing.

Or…what he was _not_ wearing.

Allen's chest was covered by a tight blue cloth with no sleeves. It had a v-neckline, but ended just above his stomach. This exposed his delicious abs. I didn't mind, but that _thing_ barely passed as a shirt.

This meant that Allen had been sitting in a room with four drunken guys wearing only a skimpy blue shirt and loose sweatpants.

Why hadn't I been there?

"Staring isn't nice, Lenalee."

He could mumble about proper and not proper all he wanted, still didn't hide the mirth in his voice as he said that. He knew what I was looking at. He was most likely enjoying the attention.

Who knew Allen Walker was the sexual type?

"Well, if you don't want people to look, then, why wear _this_ around HQ like it's a basic uniform? It attracts attention."

"And why, pray tell, are you wondering about in nothing but those _shorts_ and bandages? While you're injured no less…hmm?"

Damn you to hell, Allen Walker.

"The bandages cover everything! Besides, my arm is healed and now I'm just a tad sore. That's all."

"Mmm-hmm. Oh, I'm sure. That's why you look pale enough to be a ghost. Haven't you tired yourself out yet? Or are you a little ball of energy today?"

My eyes narrowed. "You're quite rude when you're drunk. Did you know that?"

Allen cocked his head to the side, an unintentionally adorable confused look playing along his face. "Drunk? Why would I be drunk? I'm not drunk."

"Then, why did Brother and the others come out of your room bombed?"

He blinked a few times. "You think because your Brother, Lavi, Krory, and Kanda can't take a few shots of Brandy with no intoxication that that means I'm drunk as well?"

"Well, you obviously had some, too! You reek of alcohol, Allen!"

"Does that mean I'm drunk, though?"

Drat. He had me there. I suppose that people like General Cross _could_ tend to drink seven or eight bottles before getting even the least bit buzzed. But, didn't that also show drinking experience?

"How many drinks have you had, then?"

"Shots or bottles?"

He'd downed bottles?! Maybe the good ol' General taught his apprentice something after all.

Allen must have read the horrified expression on my face, for he chuckled and ushered me into his room. "Before you fall over from exhaustion," he muttered to himself as we entered the room. The scent of Brandy was stronger in here. Much stronger. But, somehow, instead of being repulsed, I was drawn into the scent.

I plopped down on Allen's bed and gazed out the window. It would rain soon. The black clouds were forming already. A few bolts of lightning hit the countryside in the distance. Though, the thunder's rumbling was not enough to drown out the sounds of clinking glass and pouring liquid.

My shoulder started to ache to the point in which I had to grasp it with my other hand. Maybe it _was_ best that I sat down. The pain was a bit too much for me to still be walking around.

"Here."

A small shot glass was presented before my face. The seductive scent of liquor sprang up my nose, blocking my thoughts for a moment. Whatever this stuff was, it was strong. Almost stronger than rubbing alcohol.

My questioning glance at his eyes forced enough of an answer from him.

"It's good. Real good. It might be a bit strong, but if you can get pass the burn, it'll blow your mind. It should help with the pain, too. After all, nothing numbs better than alcohol, right?"

"I still don't like the idea of this, but if my shoulder will shut up, I'll do it."

He smiled and retrieved the bottle and another glass. I waited for him to pour himself a glass before we rose our glasses, tapped them together and mumbled, "Cheers."

Allen was right, of course. The amber liquid burned as it passed down my throat, but it tasted nice. With no aftertaste to mess up the numbing cool that passed over after the burn, all in all, it was quite an enjoyable experience.

As my eyes opened after a moment of relishing in the sensations it sent forth, I caught a glimpse of Allen, already drowning another shot. As his throat relaxed, he peeked at me. I weakly held out my glass.

"I…I like it."

"Want more?"

To this, I nodded. Had all of my morals been taken by this heavenly man? First, my sanity when I refused to leave him the other day. Then, my freedom as I tied myself to him with words of affection and love. And now, my good habits were broken by drinking _whiskey_. All I had left was my virtue!

Well, sort of.

As I dared to gaze at Allen from the corner of my eye, I found myself utterly in a trance. My eyes were suddenly glued to his figure, hungrily stealing glances at his biceps, abs, and hips. I even went so far as to stare longingly at his groin, wishing the gray sweatpants would disappear in a flash of light. The midnight blue half-shirt, too.

I could tell that he was also slowly figuring out that my anatomy was interesting. An entire bottle and three shots later, I could barely think straight, but I still wanted more.

That…or something else. Something in the sex department.

If my fleeting glances were bad before, now they were insane. Allen, I suppose, had finally become buzzed because he had dropped his glass to his lap and begun staring straight on at my tits. His usually light silver eyes were now five to six shades darker with intoxication and lust. The man even licked his lips a few times in thought. That caused a searing heat to flare at my core, forcing me to press my thighs together tightly.

One of his eyebrows arched at the movement. Testing the waters, he let his human right hand graze my naked shoulder. A violent shiver erupted from me and my legs pressed together. Allen grinned devilishly, enjoying the power that he had discovered.

Intrigued by his new toy, he let the shot glass fall from his hand to the floor. Thankfully, it did not break. My right hand also released my own glass as he eased me down to lay on my back and crawled atop my quivering body. He lowered his head toward mine. The sweet scent of liquor attacked my senses again.

Allen's lips, though, did not move down to touch my own, but rather to tease my cheek. My teeth clamped down on my bottom lip and I closed my eyes. I felt myself slipping and I had nothing to hold onto. Though, I enjoyed the fall. My subconscious and body obviously knew something I didn't.

His lips wandered lower, passing my ear and pressing against my neck. I let out a loud moan, surprising myself. It just felt so good. A smirk formed on his lips and his tongue snaked out to give the same spot a nice, long lick. It forced a pleasured gasp from me. My breaths started becoming shorter and shorter. It felt like I had been running.

Teeth, lips, and a tongue continued their onslaught on my neck as I lay there moaning and groaning. When I started to full out pant, I weaved a hand into his starch white hair and yanked him away. Our eyes met and he let out a gasp.

"So…dark…your eyes," he muttered as I leaned up licked his cheek. A shaky breath heaved from his chest and he slumped over, falling onto his back on the bed. I let out a purr as he left himself open and completely vulnerable to me.

I straddled his hips, only minutely surprised by the harsh poking my core received. However, Allen arched his back and moaned, fists grasping the sheets tightly. The small flare in my core erupted and my hands slid across the length of his body. My hips pressed down against his member, causing him to hiss in approval.

Sliding my thumbs under the blue garment hiding the remainder of his chest from me, I lifted the stupid cloth over his head, throwing it to the floor.

Allen Walker might not have been the strongest of the exorcists physically, but his body was gorgeous. Long lines, sharp abs, and perfect, even coloration. A large amount of drool gathered in my mouth. My hands set to exploring, tickling each abdominal muscle until it retreated slightly beneath his skin.

My lips, having much unexplored territory to mark as my own, clamped themselves around one of his nipples and commenced teasing it with my tongue. Allen's back, again, arched and his head thrashed back and forth. As my right hand slid just under the hem of his hip-ridder sweatpants, I made a quick discovery.

Allen's eyes flashed open and he threw me to the bed, pinning my hands above my head and settling his hips down upon mine snuggly.

My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open as I muttered in disbelief, "You…you're not wearing any underwear at all. Nothing at all."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I know. I usually don't."

"W-what?"

"I don't like the material that boxers are usually made out of. Briefs and that other stuff are too restricting and that whole, 'holds everything together' thing is bull. Unless they're boxers made of silk, which I do happen to own a pair or two of, I don't wear underwear."

I could have caught a jar full of flies in my gapping mouth. The arousal level I was at before skyrocket. Liquid arousal started running down the inside of my thigh, soaking my shorts.

"H-how am I ever supposed to look at you again?"

"Huh?"

I lifted my eyes to his and muttered, "Now, I'll want to push you up against the nearest wall and fuck you every time I pass you in the hallway."

"Ha-ha! By all means, be my guest! I wouldn't mind in the slightest. You know that."

I nodded and took one of his hands, placing it on my bandaged breast. My eyes lolled back in my head and I sighed as he gave it a quick squeeze. Though, the blissful sensation suddenly disappeared along with his touch. I opened my eyes to see that he had pulled back and placed his hands in his lap quietly.

"What's wrong?"

His silver eyes, as dark as they were, seemed regretful as he frowned down at me.

"I don't want to do this if it's out of alcohol induced lust, Lenalee."

I let my eyes rake over his body. He had a point. There was a strong amount of lust in my system. But, I still remembered the feelings of love I had for him. Besides, first times always hurt like a bitch. Perhaps the numb feeling that Brandy left me with was essential for this to run smoothly.

This might also have been the only time my Brother was also drunk and locked up in his room somewhere sleeping. It had to be now, lust and intoxication be damned.

I took hold of his hand gently and placed it back onto my breast. My eyes met his and I attempted to pour all of my love him into that gaze.

"Allen, I want this. You were right about the whiskey. I can't feel much pain right now. I know you want to make love to me, but I think, because this is the first time, I should have some alcohol in my system. Even if it isn't only love that is expressed, I think today is a great time for this to happen. I mean, it would hurt really badly otherwise."

His eyes screamed pain and confliction. "And…I've put you through enough pain for a lifetime," he whispered, running his left hand's fingertips along my injured shoulder.

Allen let out a sigh and squeezed his eyes shut, "I don't want to hurt you ever again. Never."

I smiled up at him, "Well then, while I'm still buzzed as hell, let's get the painful part over so I won't have to be in pain. Okay?"

My heart soared when he smiled back down at me and nodded.

"Alright."

Our faces crept closer and closer, my eyes started close from instinct. I could feel his breath against my lips.

"Allen."

"Lenalee."

Our lips brushed together as we both whispered, "I love you," before we enjoyed a deep, sweet first kiss.

The taste of the amber liquid lingered on his tongue. The taste sent my head spiraling into euphoria. And to boot, his hand had finally been brought to life. I let out a moan of pleasure as his fingers teased my nipples through the bandages.

Allen pulled away for a minute to examine my body. His hand found the edge of the wrappings and silver eyes sought my permission to remove them. I gave an open mouthed nod, loving his enthusiasm towards this.

I forced myself into a sitting position, allowing him to work my chest free from the pieces of cloth. The open air licked my breasts and I realized that he was done. A sick twist of horror hit me.

What if he didn't like me?

Personally, I had always hated my boobs. They were much too big and attracted way too much attention. From the age of twelve, boys and even grown men had been staring at my chest, never once paying attention to my eyes. Each and every one of them just wanted to see what under my shirt.

I hated it.

I knew that Allen wasn't like that, but it something different struck me as a possibility. What if Allen thought I had a whore's body? I had been called that before. I was only thirteen when it happened, too. I had most definitely grown since then. Would Allen think I was a whore, too?

"Beautiful."

Huh?

My eyes flashed to stare at Allen's face, surprise pouring from me in rivers. His silver eyes were wide and filled with an odd sort of awe. I could make out every flickering movement of his eyes as they catalogued every angle of my chest.

He didn't look disgusted, but…appreciative?

"Lenalee," he began, tearing his eyes away from my breasts to gaze deep into my eyes, "you have such a beautiful body, Lenalee."

My heart sped while I took his words in. He thought I was beautiful? Could this be fair? I had a man who was kind and had a god-like figure, but he liked me as well. Allen was perfect. Could this get any better?

"T-thank you."

His usual smile played about his lips. "You're very welcome."

My hands slid to the hem of his sweatpants again. "Can…can I?"

"Oh…um…of course, Lenalee. Sure."

Allen moved to lie on his back and I sat beside him. Excitement pulsed through my veins and I realized that I _really_ wanted to see. I had dreams about this sort of thing and the topic of Allen's dick size had even spread to the Science Department. Everyone wished to know since he was the only boy to never be seen naked in the Order. This made people think it was either extremely large or small.

I was about to find out for myself.

"Um. Wait, Lenalee."

No! I want to see!!

"Yes?"

Allen's face was an adorable shade of red. His eyes were averted to the ground and his arms were trembling. Before I had a chance to wonder why this was, he sort of answered my question.

"I'm not…really…well. You, see…it's…damn it all."

"What's wrong, Allen?"

He clenched and unclenched his hands several times before muttering, "Just please don't laugh."

Allen Walker was worried that I'd laugh at his size.

"I won't, Allen."

"O-okay."

Smiling, I eased the sweatpants down over his hips and slowly toward his thighs. My eyes followed his "happy trail" to the mess of curled black hair that was now peeking out from under the sweats. One, hard tug and the sweatpants slid to his knees.

I couldn't help it, I gasped.

But, not from disappointment. Oh no. Not in the least.

From base to tip, it was about the length of my middle finger's tip to the middle of my forearm. So, it was about eight and one fourth inches long. Maybe even eight and a half inches. I was not entirely sure. But, atop that all, it was just about as wide as my forearm, too!

But, it was in no way too big. Don't get me wrong, I still had no idea how it was to fit within small little me, but I knew of larger. My Brother's friend John had a nine inch. Now that was scary!

No, Allen's wasn't freakishly big. Bigger than most, but not freakishly so. Allen's penis was _perfect_.

"Allen."

His eyes were closed and his face had transitioned to deep crimson. Though, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Allen, it's okay. Don't be scared. I don't dislike it."

His arm came up to cover his eyes. "It's weird, though."

"Weird? What would make you think that?"

I finally got to see his eyes as he sat up. Kicking his pants to the floor, Allen sighed deeply and reached into his bedside table's first drawer.

"Eight and one fourth isn't weird, huh? Then, pray tell, what is?"

"Nine."

A revolted look came upon him. "No fucking way. Jeez. And I thought mine was a pain in the ass to deal with. I wonder if this guy's could break tables."

I broke out into loud laughter. "Maybe! I'll ask Komui to ask him for you!!"

His signature, lazy smile lit up his face again. "So, you don't think it's strange?"

I wondered what his hand was fishing for in the drawer for a second before answering.

"Strange? No. I think it's sexy actually."

The crimson color returned to his face. "Thank you. Well, should we get started then?"

"Started? Already? No fore play?"

From the drawer, he pulled a small foiled wrapping. Oh, I see. He was looking for a condom.

"It's both of our first times, so it means two things. You're going to be uncomfortable and I'm going to cum really quickly. So, any amount of fore play this time around will make me cum quicker. The longer I can draw things out, the less uncomfortable things will be for you and the more you can enjoy it. Hopefully, if I can last long enough, you'll cum with me. Do you understand?"

Wow. He was really well informed. Okay, so Cross taught him two things.

"You make it sound like a science."

He chuckled, "well, Master spoke so high of sex, so I guess I picked up his tone, too."

I smiled and kissed him. As he returned the kiss, he slid my pants off. I kicked them away and lay on my back. Allen's human hand gave my bottom a quick, affectionate rub before traveling between my spread legs. Nervousness forced my muscles to tighten as he pushed my underwear aside.

"Don't be afraid. The Brandy is still in your system, just not affecting your thoughts. It shouldn't hurt badly."

The soothing effect his voice had on my body eased my muscles and I felt one of his fingers feeling around just within my folds. That same finger pushed into me and a wave of pleasure washed over me. I let out a moan and arched my back slightly.

The pleasurable digit disappeared from my warmth and Allen moved to sit between my legs. My vision seemed very foggy, but I was able to make out Allen sniffing his finger then slipping it into his mouth. I felt the flame turn into an inferno.

"Mmm," Allen hummed as he licked his finger clean. "Not bad. Kind of tastes like sugar. Anyway, you're physically ready, so when ever you want me to, I'll start."

I nodded and whispered, "I'm ready. Make me yours, Allen."

Silver eyes flickered with love, lust and joy. Allen tugged my panties off my ankles and tossed them to the ground. Ripping the foil with his teeth, Allen stroked my thigh lovingly, most likely to ease any feels of nervousness or fear. He covered his length with the latex condom and rose to his hands and knees.

"Lenalee, do you remember that I wanted to ask you something when I promised to stay with you?"

"Yes. You never did ask me."

His famous smile returned as he whispered with love in his voice, "Lenalee, I'm only eighteen. You're only nineteen. I know most people don't really find their 'true' love until they're much older. But, I think I found my 'true' love.

"I…just can't ever imagine how I ever lived without you. How I can ever live without you again. The thought of one of us going into the final battle and not coming back keeps me up at night. So, Lenalee…I'm asking you to marry me. I know it's sudden, but please. I want to love you as much as I possibly can before we fight Earl so if something does happen…Well, you know.

"So, please, Lenalee. Marry me?"

I couldn't speak. I could barely think. The very idea of Allen Walker wanting to marry me made my stomach twist and tumble. If I knew there was nothing stopping us from waking up tomorrow and going to the nearest church, then I'd jump for joy and scream, "Yes!"

However, there was one big problem: Brother.

If not for Brother, we'd be set. But, I knew getting permission to get married at all would be a war. At nineteen years old would be impossible.

"Allen, I can't believe my ears. And don't get me wrong, I'd love to just run away and marry you. But, you see, Komui would never forgive me. I understand where you're coming from, I really truly do. I just know Komui would be upset. So, I can't marry you right now."

Allen's face fell considerably. I could almost see his heart snap in two. I wasn't done yet, though.

"Allen, look at me damnit!"

Silver eyes reluctantly met mine. He was close to crying. Poor thing.

"Allen," I soothed in a lighter tone, "I didn't say no. I promise you that if, no, _when_ we get out of this alive then I _will_ marry you. I _will_ have your kids and we _will_ live long lives together. But, until then, I'll be anything else that you want me to be. By then, Komui should be rejoicing enough over the turn out of the war to be persuaded.

"Is that okay, Allen? I just don't want to hurt him. Okay?"

I found myself in a bone crunching embrace before I could ask again. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. His body was quivering and I could feel the tears as they hit my shoulder. My own tears clouded my vision and spilled over as well.

"Okay, Lenalee. Okay."

He got into a comfortable position, hips nestled against mine snuggly. I could feel his covered member press against the junction of my inner thigh and core. One of his hands placed it where it should be, right against my entrance.

Our eyes, still brimming with tears, met and wide smiles swallowed our faces. His forehead pressed against mine and he whispered, "Ready?"

I nodded gently and whispered back, "Take me."

Allen thrust his hips forward and a sharp pain spread through my lower half. The pain, however, only stayed long enough to make my eyes squeeze shut in agony. The buzz took away the painful sensation and left me only a bit uncomfortable.

Well, that was a relief.

I peeked at Allen's face and his eyes were also sealed shut, but in pleasure rather than pain. My heart swelled as I realized he was holding back on my account. I knew from the way he was biting his lip, he'd be mercilessly pounding into me if he had a choice and if he knew it wouldn't cause me pain.

I stroked his face lovingly and grinned as dark silver eyes opened. Allen released his bottom lip from its torture treatment, and started panting.

I giggled, "How is it?"

He grinned breathlessly, laughing softly. "Heavenly. There's nothing like this in the world. So warm."

The uncomfortable feeling wasn't going anywhere, obviously, so I decided to let him enjoy it.

"Allen, keep going. I'm fine."

His hips drew away and then slammed back into mine. I screamed. But, not of pain. Somehow, the friction caused by the movement of his dick rubbing against my walls made a pleasurable wave rocket through out my body. Allen seemed to know it was not a bad scream and pulled back once more, thrusting back in again.

And like the last time, I couldn't help the pleased moan that escaped me. This time, he also groaned. I was still a tad uncomfortable, but the pleasure made up for it. In fact, as his hips started to lull away and thrust back in at a slow rhythm, the uncomfortable feeling of foreign intrusion started to fade and the pleasure started to increase.

My hips started to thrust to meet his when the tempo became a bit too slow for my liking. Getting the message, his hips started rolling against mine faster and my moans grew in volume. Allen's face fell to my neck and his tongue snaked out to give my 'spot' a nice lick. The included sensation made the experience more enjoyable. But, I wanted a little bit more than that.

"More, Allen, please."

Allen had always been good at taking orders. His left hand found my breasts and squeezed each while he accelerated his thrusts until I found it hard to keep up without moving my legs to a new angle. Wrapping them around his waist pushed him deeper into me and allowed me to keep pace.

My moans had started becoming louder and longer. His groans, too, were loud now and we both were panting uncontrollably. His left hand had taken up pinching my nipples and his mouth latched onto my neck and bit down for all he was worth.

"Ah! Oh, Allen-kun!!"

I felt a heated coiling in my core. Each thrust he gave tightened the coil. When he accelerated, the coil flared hotter. But, instead of stopping it, I wanted it to push its limits. I wanted it to snap. This was all so new, but truthfully, my instincts handled everything. I wasn't really thinking at all, to tell the truth.

My hips sped against his, shoving his cock deep into my womanhood faster and harder, screaming now rather than moaning. I was sure people would hear, but I really didn't care, either.

"Holy fuck!"

I hadn't ever heard Allen curse. Well, at least not like that. I sort of liked it. It was sexy and helped the coiling.

He forced his lips to mine, tongue instantly invading my mouth. Each movement became frenzied. My fingers became lost in his white hair, yanking and tugging in accord with our thrusts.

I was close. _Very_ close. And I wanted it bad. More than any item anyone could ever offer me. I had never done this sort of thing. I hadn't ever though it necessary. I kind of considered myself stupid now, for ignoring such urges for so long.

"Lenalee…I…I'm close."

Oh no. He wasn't going to last long.

"Me too. Can you hold it for awhile?"

He moaned and bit his lip again. "I'll try."

The coiling was at its peek. But, this tempo just wasn't going to break it. It was a lot to ask, but I had to.

"Allen, can…can you go faster?"

"Faster?" His voice was strained.

"Yeah."

He lifted away from me, arms completely straightened.

"I…think…so."

"Do that, then."

"Okay…"

I couldn't keep up if I tried. His eyes widened and dilated. His moans and groans became animalistic cries of pleasure. He began thrusting into my wet warmth relentlessly. I could feel the force of his thrusts pounding me into the mattress. I even felt a spring pop out of place.

The coil, too, could not hold. With a final cry of pleasure, everything around me exploded.

"Allen-kun!!" My voice cracked.

Everything turned white and I swore that I could see my parents and Suman smiling at me. Then, I was suddenly thrown from heaven, back to my body. The falling sensation was exquisite. And as I rode out the final waves of my first orgasm, I felt Allen push as far into me as he could and release himself against the latex wall of the condom.

"Lenalee!!"

I lay there, panting for awhile as Allen, too, crashed back to Earth and his body caved. He tumbled down upon my form, forcing a grunt from me, but it didn't hurt. He wasn't that heavy.

After he regained his thoughts, Allen's arms wrapped around my sweat coated body and he buried his face in my breasts, sighing happily. I chuckled and ran my fingers through his soaked hair.

"I love you," I heard him coo from my chest.

"As I love you, Allen."

Sitting up, he pulled himself from my core and shed the used latex wrapping. He swiped a tissue from the bedside table and covered the condom before tossing it into the trash can near his desk. He took a minute to stretch and although I _loved _the view, I wanted him back in bed.

"Allen-kun," I whined. He glanced at me and smiled warmly.

"Hmm?"

I patted the spot next to me. "Come."

He chuckled, "I already did, love."

My eyes narrowed. "Fine."

Hopping from the bed, I grabbed my pants, making to leave. I found myself pinned to the bed seconds later.

"No," he whined childishly.

"If you don't want to sleep with me, then I'll go back to my room." I wasn't really mad, but playing with Allen is always fun.

"No."

"Yes."

He pulled out all the stops. With his best and most adorable puppy face on, he scrambled beneath the covers and held out his arms.

"Okay. Allen will go sleep. Please no leave, Lenalee!"

I couldn't help it. He was just too cute when he talked like that. I climbed into bed, dropping my shorts to the floor. I lay on my side, tightly woven in his embrace and sighed. I hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"I could get use to this. I can definitely imagine waking up to you like this every morning."

"Yeah. Me too."

Sleep started to claim me, proof being present in the wide yawn I emitted. Allen also looked ready to pass out. I snuggled into his chest, arms tightly around one another.

"Sleep, love," he whispered.

A loud crash of thunder boomed from outside and raindrops pelted the roof and window. The sounds of rain further dragged me under. Allen switched off the light and smiled at me.

"Goodnight, Allen-kun."

"Goodnight, Lenalee."

We enjoyed a final kiss before my eyes slid shut. Listening to Allen's calm breathing and the rain's blissful falling, I quickly let sleep take me.

I didn't expect the 14th Noah to take over Allen. I didn't expect him to attack me. I didn't expect to save him from the Noah. I didn't expect that Allen and I would be deeply in love with each other. I didn't expect to drink whiskey in Allen's room right after recovering. I didn't expect to make love to Allen at only nineteen years-old. I didn't expect to fall even more in love with him. And I didn't expect to be the happiest I'd ever been after everything that had happened.

But, it happened.

And truthfully, I'd do it again. Because, in a way, I sort of knew it would turn out this way. I trusted Allen, after all. Probably the stupidest thing I'd ever done, but I did.

Just like I knew I'd live to marry him. That we'd defeat the Earl and his Noah. It would always be the little moments that surprised me the most. You never expect the little things. But, then again, who does?

Allen had learned quite a few things from General Cross. But, if there was anything that I had learned from Allen, it was to take things step by step. And also to always expect the unexpected.

**Did you like it?? Huh?? Did ya? DID YA?? Well, how about you tell me all about it in a review!! I gives you cookie! Please? THANK YOU!! Now, review!**

P.S. Thanks for reading!


End file.
